Ahura Boltagon
Ahura Boltagon is the son of King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa of the Inhumans Royal Family. He was conceived without the permission of the Genetic Council, and born on Earth in defiance of this Council. He was an Inhuman-Vampire hybrid turned by Gwen Tennyson. He was bitten by the Skrullbrid Sage and died from the werewolf venom on March 5, 2016. History The "Hunger" Games On January 17, 2016, Gwen Tennyson summoned 10 Inhumans to her because she wanted to raise an army of Inhuman-Vampires. She linked all of them to Leo, and sent the other Inhumans' consciousness into a dimension where they have the powers of a vampire and had five days to eliminate five Inhumans to survive. The surviving Inhumans will be turned into Inhuman Vampires. On the second day of the trial, Ice Prime unwillingly formed a truce with Thomas Raymond, also known as Toro. Toro threatened Ice Prime that if he did not share with him information about magical herbs that would aid them in their survival. Later that night, Ice Prime and Toro targeted Ian Soo. Ice Prime pulled his heart out and eliminated him. However, eliminating Ian resulted in a burst of energy being shot up into the air, revealing their location. Ahura arrived and with his psychic powers, read Ice Prime's mind and learnt about the limits of his powers. He compelled Ice Prime not to turn into his diamond form and Toro to hold Ice Prime and turn into flames. Toro tried to resist the compulsion. Xiaoyi arrived and knocked Ahura unconscious, and Isabelle Emmett snapped Toro's neck, saving Ice Prime's life. Not wanting such a powerful creature to exist, Xiaoyi decided to stake Ahura to eliminate him. However, Ahura was not really unconscious and he managed to get her staked instead, eliminating her. Just before he managed to possess Ice Prime, Marcelyn Leach snapped his neck on time. Unfortunately, Ahura projected a Psychic Phantom even while unconscious. Isabelle, Marcelyn and Ice Prime fled. With Toro under his control, they hunted down the three of them, but to no avail until the next morning. Isabelle, Marcelyn and Ice Prime ran into Shanti Singh, Vinn Nguyen and Lynn Barker and they fought for a while before they were interrupted by Gwen and subsequently Ahura and Toro. Vinn trapped all of them in a force field combined with a reversal field where all powers are reversed. They managed to almost defeat Ahura, but his ability to generate a personal force field reversed into the ability to absorb force fields. He escaped the reversal field and released a hypersonic scream, causing the dimension to self destruct. Since Toro was mind controlled by Ahura, they decided to eliminate him. Lynn eliminated him, but was burned to death by Toro with his last ounce of strength. Isabelle, Marcelyn and Ice Prime planned to eliminate Shanti as she has split personality disorder and it would be amplified if she turns into a vampire. Vinn trapped Marcelyn in a force field, but she absorbs it. Marcelyn managed to eliminate Shanti by creating a force field inside her body and expanding it until she exploded. When the surviving Inhumans awoken from the trial, Gwen revealed that she had already injected vampire blood in their systems. She slit Ice Prime's neck and snapped her own neck, snapping the other Inhumans' necks as she is linked to them. Billie, Tara and Irvin had already been there, just cloaked. They uncloaked themselves and managed to resurrect Isabelle and Ice Prime by getting Leo to adapt and siphon off the magic from Gwen's vampire blood in their system, but were unable to do the same for the others. After Isabelle, Ice Prime, Tara, Billie and Irvin left, Leo stayed behind and tried to kill Ahura. Unfortunately, Ahura awoke just in time and possessed Leo with his psychic phantom. Vinn and Marcelyn woke up as well as Inhuman-Vampires in transition. Together, they headed to the Avengers Tower, which was where Ice Prime was. Leo, who was possessed by Ahura, managed to get the Skrull's coven of witches to subdue Ice Prime. The Inhumans in transition managed to feed on Ice Prime's blood, successfully transitioning into a hybrid. When Marcelyn was feeding on Ice Prime's blood, she siphoned his powers as well and managed to force Ahura's psychic phantom out of Leo with a spell and locked his psychic phantom in his own body. Trying to invade the Magic School About two weeks after the Inhumans turned, on February 1, 2016, Gwen offered her allegiance to Ice Prime and the others. She magically caused a door to open within the magic school using her powers but was unable to enter as she was not invited. In the end, Irvin invited her in. Unfortunately, Ahura had been following her and he compelled Ice Prime to invite him in. Ahura almost defeated all of them and as he was about to kill Ice Prime, Zack arrived and used his light powers to harm Ahura as Vampires are weak against sunlight. They managed to subdue Ahura and trapped him with a soundproof boundary spell. Afterwards, Ahura, along with the boundary spell containing him, was shifted to the detention. Ahura managed to escape. Witch vs Inhuman War (And the time loop) As Ice Prime and the others return on February 21, 2016, they received news that Lizzy Everett and Ahura were battling it out in the streets of New York. Lizzy wanted to eradicate all vampires, but Ice Prime and the others intervened. Unfortunately, Isabelle showed up as well and protected Ahura from them. Just as Lizzy was about to stab Ahura with the Nomed Sword, Isabelle stabbed her with a light spear, causing her to let go of the sword, sending it flying towards Isabelle. Isabelle got stabbed in the heart and died. Lizzy, still intent on killing Ahura, proceeded to pull his heart out telekinetically. However, Ice Prime continuously shot diamond shards at her. Lizzy blocked the diamond shards with a telekinetic force field, but Marcelyn siphoned Ahura's powers and released a supersonic scream. Lizzy released her force field in shock, and a diamond shard impales her neck, killing her. This was all broadcast on the news, creating a backlash. It got worse when Sky, Billie and Ice Prime fought against each other because of the tension between the Witch and Inhuman communities. Silver and Zack realized that all these were most likely Ahura's compulsion, a means to separate them. Silver managed to cast a spell to rid the training room of magic, effectively undoing any forms of compulsion on anyone in that room. They decided to trick Ahura into believing that they were still fighting against each other, but in reality, their skulls have already been coated with diamond, rendering them immune to any form of compulsion, magical or psychic. They attacked Ahura after pretending to fight with each other and caught him by surprise, Unfortunately, Ahura overpowered Leo and was about to pull his heart out. Zack appeared out of nowhere and he opened a portal in front of Ice Prime's hand, allowing him to pull Ahura's heart out. Synapse appeared out of nowhere and condemned them to be burned at the stake. Just as Marcelyn was about to die, she managed to tap into the power of all the spirits in the spiritual plane and reversed time. Leo, being able to counter every power used on him, was immune to that and that created a time loop. Time was reversed, but Leo's body remained. Thus, each time Marcelyn reverses time, one more Leo would exist. : Main article: Leo's Time Loop In summary, the time loop starts with Leo and the others getting killed by Synapse, and then time reverses and Leo tried to stop them from killing Ahura but Ahura was killed eventually by another version of Leo. Time reverses and Leo tried to compel Synapse to help them, but Synapse, being an Inhuman with psychic powers, is immune to Leo's compulsion and she helped another version of Leo "kill" Leo. Time reverses again and Leo wakes up in a new body. He watches a new Leo try to stop them from killing Ahura but an older version of Leo kills Ahura. Time reverses, and this time, Leo gets Synapse to help him kill the earlier version of Leo. After time reverses, Leo is now the one killing Ahura after watching an earlier version of Leo stop the others from killing Ahura. Leo knew they were in a time loop, but since he is the reason why the time loop occurs, whatever he does continues the time loop. However, due to Irvin's psychic abilities, he was able to sense that they were in a time loop. They eventually realized that Ahura was not the one compelling the entire world. It was the Skwitches. They freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion and broke the time loop. Death After they freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion, the Skwitches got the Skrullbrid to attack them. The Skrullbrid tried to attack them, but the magic school's protection didn't allow the Skrullbrid's powers to enter. Hence, they decided to surround the magic school in an impenetrable force field that didn't let anything out and left all of them to starve to death in the school. Ahura managed to get out, but the Skrullbrid defeated Ahura and bit him before opening up a hole and throwing him back into the school with no way out. Sky tried using his Chi powers to purge to werewolf venom out of Ahura's system, but only succeeded in slowing down the venom for a few days. The other witches found out that by using the Jensen's specialty spell, the Skrullbrid managed to bind the force field to the Jensen bloodline, the Summers bloodline and the Rayne bloodline. They need a Jensen, Summers and Rayne witch to break the force field. In addition, they also need to negate the rage energy bound to the force field and a fairy was needed as well. The force field didn't allow anything to get out of it, not even portals can be opened to another location outside the force field or another plane. The only way to get out of the force field is to die, so that the spirit can travel to the spiritual plane. Hence, Ahura decided to accept his fate and he died. Ahura met Laurelle Rayne in the spiritual plane and using him as an anchor, she channeled the power of her descendants and possessed K'Line, who was linked to her due to the Absolution ritual.Category:Inhuman Category:Vampire Category:Characters